Surat Permohonan
by revabhipraya
Summary: Mikasa yang terlambat datang ke kelas terpaksa harus membuat surat permohonan maaf untuk teman-teman sekelasnya dan surat permohonan untuk... sang guru. / Untuk urenishzu


**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Surat Permohonan © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Mikasa yang terlambat datang ke kelas terpaksa harus membuat surat permohonan maaf untuk teman-teman sekelasnya dan surat permohonan untuk... sang guru.

.

 **Warning:**

Modified-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

Halo~ Rey pendatang baru di fandom ini :3 kalo boleh jujur, sebenernya Rey nggak pernah bener-bener nonton SnK ataupun baca komiknya. Rey cuma iseng liat (baca: ngintip dikit) kalo ada yang lagi nonton. Jadi, fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk urenishzu yang demen LeviMikasa dan ngajarin Rey SnK. Hehe :3

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!~

.

 **Surat Permohonan**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Ada satu hari selama masa pelatihan dimana Mikasa merasa badannya tidak dalam kondisi sehat.

Kepalanya seolah berputar, suhu badannya di atas rata-rata, dan para bakteri di dalam tubuhnya tidak kunjung menyelesaikan kegiatan "kabur lewat hidung" mereka.

Mikasa terserang flu.

Lebih parahnya lagi, flu yang diderita gadis malang itu membuatnya terlambat tidur dan terlambat bangun.

Kelas sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu sementara Mikasa baru saja tiba. Gadis itu tiba di pintu kelas sembari memamerkan wajahnya yang pucat, matanya yang berair, serta tubuhnya yang tidak berdiri tegak.

"Mikasa Ackerman, kau terlambat datang," tukas guru kelas mereka pagi itu alias Levi, si dingin nan datar. "Setelah kelas bubar, kau masih harus tetap di sini untuk mengerjakan tugas tambahan."

Mikasa terbatuk. "Maaf, Pak, semalam saya demam jadi—"

"Aku tidak menerima alasan walau kau mendadak stroke dan tidak dapat bangkit dari kasur sekalipun," tandas Levi sekaligus memotong kalimat Mikasa yang belum mencapai titik. "Setelah kelas bubar, kau masih harus tetap di sini untuk mengerjakan tugas tambahan, titik, tidak ada pengecualian. Kau boleh duduk."

Mikasa mengangguk diiringi bersin beberapa kali. Setelah ia dapat menguasai dirinya sendiri, gadis itu berjalan pelan dan duduk di samping Eren yang sejak tadi menatapnya khawatir.

"Seharusnya kau tidak datang ke kelas," bisik Eren pada Mikasa pelan hingga Levi yang bertelinga tajam pun tidak mendengarnya.

Mikasa menggeleng. "Bisa gawat kalau minggu depan aku tidak dapat mengejar ketertinggalanku."

"Aku tidak menoleransi siapapun yang terlambat dan mengobrol di kelas."

Mikasa pun bungkam hingga kelas berakhir.

.

.

.

"Mikasa Ackerman, duduk di sini."

Setelah seluruh murid keluar dari kelas, Levi duduk di kursi kebanggaannya sebagai seorang guru. Ia menarik satu kursi lebih dekat dengan mejanya, lalu memanggil Mikasa untuk duduk di sana.

"Baik, Pak." Mikasa bangkit dari duduknya diiringi bersin satu kali.

"Sebagai hukuman," Levi mengambil setumpuk kertas kosong dari rak di belakang meja guru dan memberikannya kepada Mikasa yang telah berpindah duduk. "Kau harus menulis surat permohonan untuk saya dan surat permohonan maaf untuk seluruh anggota yang hadir di kelas pagi ini."

"B-baik, saya mengerti." Mikasa mengambil pena kesayangannya di saku lalu mulai menulis. Berhubung tatapan Levi kelewat menyeramkan saat melihatnya baru menulis 'kepada', Mikasa memutuskan untuk menulis surat pertama untuk Levi.

 _Dia pasti lebih merasa terganggu dibandingkan yang lain_ , batin Mikasa mantap. Maka mulailah ia menulis surat permohonan maaf untuk pemimpin grup pasukan pengintai sekaligus guru yang tidak ada ramah-ramahnya itu.

Garis demi garis Mikasa bentuk pada kertas putih kosong tersebut. Sambil mengerutkan dahi, Mikasa menuliskan kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, Levi memerhatikan tulisannya sejak awal dia menulis.

"Kepada Pak Levi yang saya hormati." Levi membaca surat yang masih belum selesai ditulis Mikasa kencang-kencang, membuat Mikasa mendongak. "Saya, Mikasa Ackerman, selaku murid kelas pengintaian pagi ini memohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya yang amat sangat. Saya harap Bapak dapat memaafkan perbuatan saya yang tidak saya sengaja lakukan. Melalui surat ini, saya meminta hukuman yang setimpal atas apa yang telah saya perbuat sebab saya tahu semua orang di dalam kelas terganggu dengan kedatangan saya." Levi diam sejenak lalu menatap wajah Mikasa yang menatapnya balik dengan wajah tidak suka. "Surat macam apa ini?"

"Surat permohonan maaf yang belum selesai ditulis dan belum melewati proses sunting, Pak," jawab Mikasa lugas, berniat menyindir Levi dengan kata-katanya.

"Begitu?" Levi menarik surat yang belum selesai itu lalu merobeknya jadi beberapa bagian. "Aku tidak suka. Buat ulang."

Mikasa menggeram keki. 1-0 untuk Levi.

 _Sabar, sabar_ , batin Mikasa sambil mengambil lembar kertas berikutnya. Kini, ia bingung harus menulis apa lantaran apa yang ia pikir harus ditulis telah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Levi.

Akan tetapi, otaknya buntu.

"Pak," tukas Mikasa sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Levi yang tengah sibuk berkeliling dekat jendela menoleh. "Saya keberatan dengan perintah membuat surat ulang seperti yang Anda katakan tadi."

"Keberatan? Kau berani menolak perintah, Ackerman?"

"Kalau Anda memang tidak menyukai surat yang pertama saya buat, harap jelaskan bagian mana yang salah agar saya tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama pada surat ini."

Levi diam, tidak menjawab pun menjelaskan.

"Kalau memang tidak ada," Mikasa kembali membuka suara setelah keheningan beberapa saat. "Saya akan memb—"

"Kau harus bisa mengidentifikasi kesalahanmu sendiri," tandas Levi, membuat Mikasa tak berkutik. "Sebagai pasukan pengintai, kau tidak akan mendapat rincian kesalahan satu demi satu dalam laporan."

Sial lagi bagi Mikasa, 2-0 untuk Levi.

Putus asa dengan surat untuk Levi, Mikasa memutuskan untuk membuat surat permohonan maaf kepada teman-teman sekelasnya lebih dahulu. Membuat surat untuk Eren pasti akan jauh lebih mudah daripada untuk Levi.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan satu surat." Mikasa berujar sembari menyerahkan surat karangannya untuk Eren kepada Levi yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

Levi menerima surat itu dari tangan Mikasa lalu membacanya sekilas. "Ini bagus."

Mikasa bersorak dalam hati. Skor mereka kini 2-1.

Entah mengapa setelah Mikasa menyelesaikan surat untuk Eren, surat-surat lain disetujui Levi dengan cepat. Surat permohonan maaf untuk Armin, Annie, Sasha, Jean, dan yang lain-lainnya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam telah gadis itu selesaikan. Semua surat itu, anehnya, diterima oleh Levi tanpa banyak komentar. Levi hanya membaca surat-surat itu sekilas, memberikannya kembali pada Mikasa, lalu mengucap "oke".

"Huf..." Mikasa menghembuskan napas panjang sambil meregangkan anggota tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Tidak terasa, matahari kini telah berada tepat di atas kepala.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Levi sambil duduk di kursi guru. Sejak tadi, pemuda berambut hitam itu sibuk berkeliling kelas, entah dengan tujuan apa. Orang-orang bilang, Kapten Levi memang sulit dipahami.

"Satu lagi, Pak," jawab Mikasa dengan suara pelan. "Untuk Anda."

"Oh." Levi mengangguk samar. "Aku tidak ingin permohonan yang sama dengan yang lain."

Mikasa mengerutkan dahi. Bukankah permohonan maaf isinya akan sama saja? Mikasa harus membedakan bagian mananya?

"Pak, tetapi bukankah isi surat permohonan maaf akan sama saja?" Mikasa berhasil menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membuat surat permohonan maaf?"

Mikasa hanya bisa mengerjap kaget. Apa Levi hendak berkata bahwa usahanya sejak empat jam yang lalu itu sia-sia? Jangan bercanda. "A-Anda yang tadi menyuruhku, Pak..."

"Benar, saya memerintahkanmu membuat surat permohonan maaf untuk teman-teman sekelasmu," Levi diam sejenak. "Dan, surat permohonan untuk saya."

Barulah Mikasa menyadari ketiadaan kata "maaf" pada kalimat Levi. "Bukan surat permohonan maaf untuk Anda, Pak?"

Levi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa kata-kata saya kurang jelas?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Pak!" Cepat-cepat Mikasa menukas sebelum gadis bermata lebar itu kembali fokus kepada surat yang hendak ditulisnya.

"Bagus," sahut Levi sambil beranjak bangun lalu mulai berkeliling lagi.

Surat permohonan? Permohonan apa? batin Mikasa masih bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan sang kapten? Mengapa tugas Mikasa adalah 'membuat surat permohonan' bukannya 'surat permohonan maaf'? Memangnya Mikasa harus memohon apa pada sang kapten?

Memohon agar Levi berhenti mengawasi Eren layaknya harimau yang hendak lepas dari kandang? Rasanya walau mungkin ia pinta, Levi tidak akan menurutinya.

Memohon agar Levi berhenti memperlakukannya seperti murid bandel yang datang terlambat setiap hari? Yang ini jelas tidak akan terwujud.

Memohon agar Levi memasukkan namanya ke dalam Tim Levi? Walau yang ini mungkin saja terjadi, apakah Mikasa sanggup menyandang gelar 'tidak terkalahkan' lalu mati tidak berdaya?

Lalu... apa yang kira-kira dapat Mikasa pinta?

...

Tunggu. Bukankah Levi selalu terlihat sendiri? Pemuda yang usianya sudah cukup senior itu setidaknya harus memiliki pacar, benar, bukan? Bahkan Erwin saja diam-diam berhubungan dengan Hanji walau tidak banyak orang yang tahu. Mengapa Levi tidak bisa?

Maka, Mikasa menulis surat itu dengan cepat. Tidak, ia tidak berniat menawarkan diri menjadi pacar Levi, tentu saja. Mikasa hanya mengungkapkan rasa kasihannya pada Levi pada surat itu. Hanya sebatas itu.

"Pak, saya sudah selesai." Buru-buru Mikasa berdiri sebelum Levi sempat membaca suratnya. "Maaf, saya harus segera pergi ke kelas berikutnya."

Levi bimbang sejenak. "Kalau begitu, kau harus kembali ke kelas ini untuk membahas surat terakhirmu setelah kelas usai."

"Baik, Pak." Mikasa membungkukkan badannya. "Saya permisi."

Setelah Levi mempersilakan Mikasa pergi, barulah gadis itu dapat bernapas dengan normal dan lega. Tidak ia sangka berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan guru tukang hukum bertampang dingin sangat membebani batinnya.

"HATSYIII!"

.

.

.

Seusai kelas "Anatomi Titan" bersama Hanji, Mikasa kembali ke ruang kelasnya tadi pagi. Rupanya, Levi masih berada di sana, sibuk memilah-milah arsip penting yang tidak Mikasa ketahui isinya.

"Pak, saya sudah tiba," ujar Mikasa sambil berdiri tegap di ambang pintu.

"Masuk," perintah Levi tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari arsip yang tengah dipegangnya sama sekali.

Mikasa menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Gadis itu tahu benar kapten tim yang satu ini tidak dapat dan tidak boleh dibantah. Siapapun yang berani membantah Levi dapat dipastikan akan mengalami pengalaman terpahit dalam hidupnya,

Dilemparkan ke arah titan abnormal.

"Saya sudah membaca suratmu."

Mikasa menahan napas. Jangan bilang Levi akan memerintahkannya untuk membuat ulang surat permohonan untuknya.

"Sudah saya putuskan, saya menerima surat itu."

Syukurlah, batin Mikasa tidak dapat lebih lega lagi.

"Saya juga sudah memutuskan hal lain." Levi berdiri lalu mencondongkan badannya ke arah Mikasa, membuat gadis itu mundur sedikit. "Saya menerima isi dari surat permohonanmu."

Mikasa tersenyum tipis. Syukurlah kalau Levi menerima pendapatnya untuk mencari gadis yang dapat dipacari. Yah, Petra dapat menjadi salah satu pilihan, 'kan?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memikirkan hal yang sama..."

Wah, Mikasa keren sekali, ya?

"Terima kasih karena menyatakan perasaan lebih dulu."

 _Huh? Apa?_

Mikasa belum sempat berkata apa-apa ketika Levi menyelipkan tangannya ke belakang leher Mikasa, menarik gadis itu mendekat,

Dan menciumnya.

"P-Pak..." Mikasa menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Levi. "M-maaf, tapi—"

"Oh, aku terlalu cepat?" potong Levi sambil menurunkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu... sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Mikasa mengerjap heran dengan wajah merah saat Levi melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Terlalu cepat apanya? Mereka berdua bahkan belum menyatakan hubungan apapun selain guru dan murid!

Di sela rasa herannya, ekor mata Mikasa kemudian menangkap selembar kertas dengan barisan huruf tertera di atasnya. Mengenali tulisan itu sebagai tulisannya, ia memutuskan untuk membaca.

Ah, surat permohonan yang tadi rupanya.

.

.

.

 _Kepada Kapten Levi selaku Guru Kelas Strategi Penyerangan yang saya hormati,_

 _Saya menulis surat ini untuk membuat sebuah permohonan kepada Anda, seperti yang Anda perintahkan kepada saya. Saya sangat berharap Anda menerima permohonan sederhana dari saya ini._

 _Kami semua tahu Anda selalu terlihat kesepian, terutama di area pelatihan. Anda bukan kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman ataupun anggota tim sebab kami semua juga tahu, Tim Levi adalah tim terkuat dengan rekor jumlah yang terus tetap. Menurut saya dan semua orang, Anda terlihat kesepian karena tidak memiliki 'perempuan' di belakang Anda._

 _Sebaiknya, Anda mulai mencari pacar. Tidak sedikit perempuan berkeliaran di akademi ini, Anda hanya perlu memilih salah satu dari mereka. Dia yang terpilih pun pasti akan senang sekali._

 _Sejujurnya, saya sudah menyukai Anda sejak lama. Apa mungkin Anda menjadi kekasih saya?_

 _Maafkan kelancangan saya karena mengatakan hal ini._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Mikasa Ackerman._

.

.

.

Mata Mikasa melotot lebar. Apa-apaan ini? Ini memang tulisannya, dia dapat mengenalinya dengan jelas dari beberapa huruf yang ia tulis, hanya saja ia tidak pernah menulis surat seperti ini!

Apakah ini arti ciuman tadi?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin?**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

.

.

.

Seperginya Mikasa dari ruang kelas, Levi mulai membaca surat yang ditulis gadis itu. Diam-diam, Levi terkekeh dalam hati. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa alasan hukuman itu dijatuhkan pada Mikasa adalah agar dia dan Mikasa dapat berduaan selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang tahu pula bahwa sejak pertama kali melihat gadis itu di kelasnya, Levi telah jatuh cinta.

Levi mulai membaca surat dari Mikasa.

.

.

.

 _Kepada Kapten Levi selaku Guru Kelas Strategi Penyerangan yang saya hormati,_

 _Saya menulis surat ini untuk membuat sebuah permohonan kepada Anda, seperti yang Anda perintahkan kepada saya. Saya sangat berharap Anda menerima permohonan sederhana dari saya ini._

 _Kami semua tahu Anda selalu terlihat kesepian, terutama di area pelatihan. Anda bukan kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman ataupun anggota tim sebab kami semua juga tahu, Tim Levi adalah tim terkuat dengan rekor jumlah yang terus tetap. Menurut saya dan semua orang, Anda terlihat kesepian karena tidak memiliki 'perempuan' di belakang Anda._

 _Sebaiknya, Anda mulai mencari pacar. Tidak sedikit perempuan berkeliaran di akademi ini, Anda hanya perlu memilih salah satu dari mereka. Dia yang terpilih pun pasti akan senang sekali._

 _Sejujurnya, saya rasa Petra sangat cocok dengan Anda. Mungkin Anda harus mempertimbangkannya untuk jadi kekasih Anda. Ia menyukai Anda, kok._

 _Maafkan kelancangan saya karena mengatakan hal ini._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Mikasa Ackerman._

.

.

.

Dahi Levi mengerut membacanya. Kesepian? Mencari kekasih? Petra? Apa-apaan itu?

Tidak, Levi sama sekali tidak menyukai surat itu. Maksudnya menyuruh Mikasa membuat surat permohonan adalah untuk menjadi kekasihnya, bukan surat permohonan untuk menyuruh Levi berpacaran dengan Petra.

Gawat, rencana Levi bisa gagal kalau begini.

Rencana brilian kemudian melintasi otaknya. Kenapa ia tidak menyalin ulang surat itu sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan? Toh, dia peniru tulisan yang baik.

Di akhir nanti, Mikasa akan menjadi kekasihnya.

Keren, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN, for real**

.

... hehehe.

Berhubung ini ff pertama Rey di SnK, Rey sangat mengharap review dari kalian semua~ khawatir OOC berlebihan (walau ada warn-nya, Rey tetap berusaha IC-in karakter) ataupun alur gejos dan semacamnya.

Review kalian ditunggu :3


End file.
